Evolutions
by OctoberSand
Summary: Zutara drabbles and oneshots. No particular reason, but there is a rhyme.UPDATED!
1. Purple Skies

A/N: These are my set of Zutara drabbles and oneshots. Each one will be labeled an indication as to whether it's a drabble, long drabble, or oneshot. If you're looking for a lot of fluffiness, you won't find it here. Sorry! I try to keep them in character as much as possible. So R&R! Criticism welcomed.

Purple Skies

Drabble

Sunset was glorious, especially at sea. Katara watched the sky turn flaming orange (like fire), scarlet red (like blood), and violet purple (like royalty.) The water reflected it all back at her, distorting the image since the sea doesn't please anyone except herself. Zuko simply watched her and lost himself in the pictures and reflections of purple skies.

Thanks for reading!

Now review!


	2. Devil Eyes

Devil Eyes

Drabble

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Zuko, give it back!" He triumphantly held her bending water flask high above his head with one hand and wrapped the other one around her waist.

" Only if you kiss me," he replied evenly. Katara glared at him, his eyes revealing in her helplessness. She gave in only to block the memories of his devil eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Scary…I wonder what she's remembering…shivers involuntarily at creepy thoughts. Moving on to more pleasant things! Sorry this has taken so long. My life is insane. 


	3. Hypnotize

Hypnotize

Drabble

She moved slowly, methodically, bending the water around herself in fascinating spirals. Pulling it up, bending it back, circling it down, brining it around, sending it out again. The gentle sway of her body and intricate movements of her arms reminded Zuko of a willow branch in the wind. But the tree couldn't command its powerful movement nor did it hypnotize him like she did.

A/N: Aw, how cute! Zuko has crush on Katara! A little fluffiness, and little OOC (on Zuko's part.) It's so dang hard to keep them in character when they're supposed to be in love. Drat it!


	4. Little Lies

Little Lies

Drabble

" You look beautiful." A sad smile broke Katara's face. Her hair was matted and tangled, she was covered in dust, dirt, blood, and tears, her clothes were torn and sweaty, and she couldn't stand up on her own. But it was these little lies that he'd tell when he knew she needed to hear them that made him so special and here in his arms the only place she ever wanted to be.

A/N: Awwwwww, how cute! Fluffiness!! And both are a little OOC. That's fluffiness's constant shadow: out of characterness…

Next one – Over 500 word count! Yes!


	5. Compromise

Compromise

Oneshot

" Zuko, will you come help me start a fire?" He looked at Katara, his mind blank of all possible responses. This was the first time she had spoken to him since he and Iroh had escaped from Ba Sing Sae and Azula almost a month ago. They decided helping the Avatar was their best bet since they were already traitors to the Fire Nation. Might as well help bring it down, Iroh had reasoned. As they had approached their, well, more Zuko's, former enemy's camp, he could already feel their accusing eyes boring into him and hear their haughty questions. But it was either that or certain death with Azula. They chose the Avatar. Their reactions had been what he expected – all except for Katara's. She had just stared at him, a combination of hurt, anger, and something else…regret, maybe?, crossing her face in an instant. But then, it had hardened, leaving an expressionless mask in its wake. She hadn't looked him in the face since. He knew she was upset and confused by his actions. But what could he say to her? He could hardly justify his actions at Ba Sing Sae to himself, let alone explain to her the years he'd spent fighting for his honor again. To have it handed to him on a platter like that was so deceptively _easy_, and him sitting here on the hard ground in the middle of nowhere with a group of children he'd chased for two years of his life was proof of the deceptive part. So, when she asked for his help, he was shocked.

" Why do you want my help?" he asked flatly. He knew he sounded a little conceited and that she could freeze him to a tree without a second's hesitation, but laying down what little pride he had left was too much to ask of him this soon.

" Because," she replied just as evenly, although he heard a bit of derision in her voice, " I bend water, not fire. Besides, Sokka was freaked by me supposedly almost burning him last night that he's hid all the matches, flint, and anything else used to start a fire so that I won't 'set all of the Earth Kingdom on fire.'" She looked him in the eyes. He saw the same internal struggle in her, but the battle ended a few moments later. Compassion's flame glowed faintly in her ice blue eyes, along with a spark of inspiration.

" Tell you what, let's compromise." Confusion caused Zuko's eyebrows to come together slightly in a frown of suspicion at her words.

" I guess that could work…" his expression became darker and he stared at her intensely, a thousand thoughts competing for his attention all at once.

"What do I get?" Katara smirked, anticipating this question.

" I'll show you how to keep my brother from feeding you to Appa for breakfast if you start the fire." The corners of Zuko's tugged into a small, rusty smile.

" Okay, deal."

A/N: What I see here the beginnings of a ZUTARA relationship! Finally a longer drabble for those of you who like them longer. The first few were experiments at best, I think.


	6. Fireflies

Fireflies

Oneshot

The only highlight of being an Ambassador to the Fire Nation in the summer for Katara was the ethereal, glowing creatures that emerged at night to light up the humid evenings. Zuko called them 'fireflies' and they enchanted Katara. A few minutes after the sun had sunk into the hazy west, they'd emerge, shimmering like miniatures stars, with Katara out among them. Laughing quietly all the while, she chased, caught, and released one insect after another. One evening, however, none appeared. Katara was hopelessly confused. It was the middle of the summer! They should be everywhere! Disappointed, she aimlessly wandered the small, dark garden, making a pretense of just waking but all the while searching frantically for any sign of the bug's characteristic light. Sighing and giving up, Katara plopped on a large bridge over an even larger pond dejectedly. Where were they? A slight rustling of grass caused her to look up. Zuko and Iroh, in their entire royal Fire Nation splendor, came trudging across the lawn, lugging a large iron crate with Iroh complaining loudly.

" Why did you have to pick the one entirely made of iron? There were so many others made of much lighter materials." Zuko grunted and rolled his eyes as he replied grumpily,

" Because then the surprise would be ruined and all our hard work would be for nothing." Iroh continued as if he hadn't heard.

" But no, you had to choose the largest, heaviest, most iron crate they had!" Zuko snorted derisively.

" Maybe if you spent less time sitting around eating and drinking your confounded tea, and exercising every day, this wouldn't be as difficult." After a moment of groaning and heave breathing as they set the container down, Iroh retorted,

" You aren't supposed to be in shape at my age! I'm retired! I should be playing with my grandchildren for exercise, not lugging around giant iron boxes!" Katara almost snorted out loud at this, and bit her lip to keep the giggles in. But Zuko had heard her anyway, and came sneaking around a large willow tree separating the bridge from a clearing where he and Iroh had set down the box. Unaware, Katara sniffed a little and sighed with merriment as Iroh continued to mutter to himself about the "uppity Fire Lord" whom he potty-trained. This last statement really struck Katara as hilarious, but before she could contain her laughter it was cut short by two hands covering her eyes conspiratorially.

" Guess who," a deep, rough voice whispered mischievously in her ear, the warm breathe from his mouth tickling her neck seductively.

" Hmmmm...let me think….oh, the Fire Lord!" Zuko moved his hands from her eyes and wrapped them around her waist instead.

" You know me too well," he lamented, pulling her back against his strong chest.

" Or," she offered, " you've tried that trick one too many times." His chuckle was low and warm, and Katara could feel it reverberating in his abdomen.

" Well, I think I have a new trick that might spark your interest, and," he added meaningfully, " cheer you up." Puzzled, Katara stared at his back as he pulled her along eagerly. How did he know she missed the fireflies? _Well, _she thought, _I only spend all my summer evenings out here chasing them._ However, her thoughts were interrupted as Zuko stopped in front of the large metal box.

" What's in there?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. Zuko smiled, his face glowing with anticipation.

" I thought you'd never ask." He opened it triumphantly and out flew literally thousands of the small shimmering creatures Zuko liked to call fireflies.

A/N: OMG! HOW SWEET! Sorry, valley girl moment. On a more serious note, yes, more OOCnes since it's fluffiness's bestest enemy.


	7. Samurai

Samurai

Drabble

The Samurais were Fire Nation legend. If an ancestor of yours had been a revered hero of the Samurai, you were given extra respect. If you were a Samurai, only the Fire Lord was more respected. That was why, Zuko had explained carefully, these swords needed to be taken care of so precisely. They had belonged to a Samurai, and were entitled to the appropriate care. From they way Zuko was talking about it though, Katara figured they probably had their own worshippers and shrine. Gently, Zuko brought her back to the task at hand. They weren't swords he used, they were his deceased uncle's swords and therefore all the more special. He needed her to take care of them while he was gone. She pouted a little, knowing she had to give in since he wouldn't trust the weapons of his beloved uncle to anyone else. Grudgingly, she had accepted the job and learned the cleaning and polishing techniques. By the time they were done, Katara was nearly in tears. Zuko was really leaving, wasn't he? He wouldn't have been so careful or so precise if he had thought he was coming back soon to do the job himself. She choked back a sob, staring at General Iroh, the Dragon of the West's swords, all which remained of who he had been. Why did the Samurai have to be so brave?

A/N: Sad…Iroh's dead and now Zuko has to go get himself killed! And we're just assuming that the Fire Nation has copied the Samurai tradition. It's all about honor, so it seems to fit right in!


	8. Parasite

Parasite

Drabble

Zuko glared at Katara across the small hallway that separated their cells. Why did she have to be so loud and obnoxious? Maybe if she had kept quiet when they'd run into each other, the thugs that were an excuse for a police force in this town wouldn't have arrested them for disturbing the peace. She was a little parasite, one that somehow managed to get under his skin like no one else could. Everything she did somehow infuriated him. He had no idea why. Maybe it was the cocky tilt of her head or the defiance in all he stood for when they fought. Or maybe it was the hopeless devotion to the Avatar that he found sickening. Whatever it was, she was a disease that he figured he could fight and beat.

Right.

Not a chance.

A/N: In case you didn't get it, he totally fell for her. XD.


	9. Fly By Night

Fly By Night

Drabble

Temporary. That's how Katara would have described their relationship. A one night stand. A hook-up. A fly-by-night. How could she have known that they were going to be thrown together repeatedly, forced to either fight as a team or die alone? Or that every time they worked together, flowing in tandem flawlessly, that it would be so right? Realization that their run-ins and attraction wasn't coincidental made her wonder if their relationship would ever be more than a short-lived moment passing by…

A/N: Hmmmmm….I wonder what will happen…In case you were really curious, it's always Zutara in the end!


	10. After Life

After Life

Drabble

Zuko often wondered if there was an life after death. More accurately, he wondered if the ones he loved (_Iroh, Ursa, Katara…_) would be in the after life. Because, in his opinion, eternity was useless and pointless if he couldn't share it wit those he loved most. (_Katara…)_

A/N: OOC, therefore fluffiness. Or fluffiness, therefore OOC. Whichever way you prefer to look at it.


	11. Materialize

Materialize

Oneshot

He just sat and stared at her body, the tears falling slowly. '_If she was…still here…could she use my tears to heal herself?'_ He looked up at the sky, which was almost as blue as her eyes wer-…had been. His vision blurring, he looked down so that gravity could continue to pull the tears down. Watching them fall and immediately evolve into a wet splotch on the blue cloth he was so accustomed to seeing next to him was fascinating…'_She would have looked beautiful in white…' _Suddenly, he felt something _**hot **_and burning start to devour his back. He turned to see his father standing over him, looking grim but triumphant. Zuko didn't bother to fight or put out the flames. He was ready to die, ready to feel the burning that had begun gnawing inside when she…left.

" Finally finished the job, didn't you Dad?" His father's eyes widened then narrowed.

" It's my duty. You were weak, just like your mother and uncle. I had to keep my line strong. I did what I must." Zuko closed his eyes, almost revealing as the fire spread. He ignited his fists, snapping his eyes open and looking his father head-on.

" We were weak, as you put it, because we loved. And I am happy to die weak and having known the feeling of loving and being loved. It's worth dying for." With that, he closed his eyes and set his flaming hands against his heart. It _burned, oh God, it burned…_Gently, the throbbing pain subsided. He opened his eyes. It looked like he was in the clouds, with white rolling mist surrounding him on all sides. Slowly, he sat up, thinking. Was this heaven? Or the Spirit world? Or something like that? He forgot his questions when, materializing out of the clouds like an angel, Katara appeared. Dressed in the purest white silk he'd ever seen, she smiled as she approached him. To Zuko, no one and nothing had ever looked so glorious. She offered him her hand, her smile widening as he accepted it and stood up.

" Did you know you look beautiful in white?"

A/N: Well, the after life does exist and he does get to spend it with Katara! Who could totally rock the color white. Personally.


	12. Look Alike

Look Alike

Drabble (longer)

As he dodged another icicle that had come to close for comfort, Zuko wondered at this wiry girl's determination. By pure willpower she kept going, despite her inferiority to him in stature and strength. While he sent another blast of fire at her, he mused she probably wouldn't admit to herself that she was smaller and weaker than him. That was probably half of kept her going: not allowing herself to give up or give in just because the odds were against her. Her flying hair, free of its braid, looking like a pennant on a turret, and the grim set of her jaw were so familiar…what was it about this girl that made him feel like he knew her? When they broke apart momentarily to catch their breath, Zuko watched her straighten her back and clench her fists forcefully, looking so familiar…but she never let him discover her look alike. He was too preoccupied warding off her refreshed onslaught to think, let alone hear Iroh from behind him, voicing under the covering of trees and darkness, the thought that he had nearly caught prey when Katara had attacked.

" She looks much like Ursa…" his voice faded as he looked at her eyes and read her like a book. Her eyes…there was a strong will there…not the will to dominate, but the will to protect. It was the kind of resolve that when coupled with sacrificial love, could conquer even death. He had seen that kind of love in Ursa, and he watched as this young woman played the same role…protecting the young Avatar who was like a son to her.

" Yes…" he mused. " She is much like Ursa…the pride, the pain, the love…she looks just like Ursa…very beautiful and haunting…much like Ursa." He paused momentarily as if digesting his own words. He looked at her long, flowing chocolate colored hair and imagined it up in a classic Fire Nation topknot, and his opinion changed.

" She doesn't look like Ursa near as much as she resembles Zuko…" and he never saw any physical similarities between the two.

A/N: This was hard to write. I couldn't find a place to work in look alike. It took me four drafts. Ugh. Drafts…REVIEW!


	13. Stereotype

Stereotype

Drabble

It was a stereotype that he needed water to survive, and he said so. It was stereotype that she needed fire to survive, and she said so. What wasn't a stereotype was that he needed her and she needed him, but neither of them said so.

A/N: FLUFFINESS! And I don't care that that means OOCness is right in tow!


	14. Do or Die

Do Or Die

Drabble

The struggle lasted less than half a minute. Zuko ended up on top. Holding her wrists down at her sides and breathing hard, Zuko stared at Katara and she stared back, inches apart. He trembled from nerves and being pushed too far one too many times. She looked at him apprehensively, knowing she'd taken it too far. Unsure of what to do, she continued staring back and regaining her breathe. Zuko didn't seem to know what to do either, so Katara decided this was a do or die situation…

A/N: And that's all I have to say. If you can't figure out what happens, ask me.


End file.
